I need Oc's!
by Echos Of The Storm
Summary: I need Oc's for my upcoming story Blood Storm
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I`m planning on writing a story and I need some oc`s. I may not use all of them though, really sorry if a don`t! *.***

**Anyways this is the summary:**

_**A storm is coming, a storm more bigger, stronger and more dangerous then ever. Powered by bitterness and hate, it will rage through the clans and leave choas in it`s path. A new prophecy has risen and the clans are in danger, but they don`t know that yet, no one knows. Not even Starclan knows, Starclan knows which cats are in the prophecy but that`s all... **_

**The numbers are how much I need of that rank!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan<strong>

**Leader: _1_**

**Deputy: _1_**

**Med cat: _1_**

**Warriors: **_**12**_

**Apprentices: **_**7**_

**Queens: **_**2**_

**Kits: **_**4**_

**Elders: **_**3**_

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: _1_**

**Deputy: _1_**

**Med cat: _1_**

**Warriors: **_**10**_

**Apprentices: **_**5**_

**Queens: **_**3**_

**Kits: **_**6**_

**Elders: **_**1**_

**Windclan**

**Leader: _1_**

**Deputy: _1_**

**Med cat: _1_**

**Warriors: **_**11**_

**Apprentices: **_**4**_

**Queens: **_**4**_

**Kits: **_**5**_

**Elders: **_**2**_

**Riverclan**

**Leader: _1_**

**Deputy: _1_**

**Med cat: _1_**

**Warriors: **_**10**_

**Apprentices: **_**5**_

**Queens: **_**2**_

**Kits: **_**5**_

**Elders: **_**2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Other:**


	2. Clan list (more needed)

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Pinestar** - brown tom with green eyes and a darker shade of brown paws and tail

**Deputy: Wolfclaw **- black she-cat with a fluffy tail and unushual long claws. Amber eyes

**Med cat: Berryleaf** - Cream she-cat with one black ear and dark green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Sunshade** - Goldon she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitedawn** - White she-cat with black paws and ears, dark yellow eyes

**Stonefang** -huge gray Tom with long teeth and blue eyes

_**9**_

**Apprentices: **

**Cliffpaw** - Grey Tom with black paws, white ears and tail. dark blue eyes

**Swanpaw** - Pure white she-cat with bright amber eyes

_**5**_

**Queens: **

**2**

**Kits: **

**4**

**Elders: **

**Dewfrost** - Beautiful white she-cat with frosty blue eyes

**Nightlion** - Massive long furred black tom with golden eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan<strong>

**Leader: Jaystar** - Large long furred silver tom with darker, nearly considered black, tabby stripes. Black ear tips, tail tip and paws. Scar runs down his left (blind) eye, dark amber eyes.

**Deputy: Smokemask - **Smoky gray tom with dark gray paws and a dark gray almost black muzzle

**Med cat:** **_1_**

**Warriors: **

**Falconwind - **dark brown tabby she-cat with one white foot and blue eyes

**Rainfur - **blue gray tom with blue eyes

**Darkfur - small, slender dark grey almost black she-cat. Silver tinge. Piercing pale amber eyes**

_**7 **_

**Apprentices: **

**Skypaw - **small, white she-cat with black paw. bright blue eyes. thin scar running down from her shoulder to her front paw

**Nightpaw - **very very dark gray almost black tom with piercing amber eyes

**Maplepaw - **Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

_**2**_

**Queens: **

_**3**_

**Kits: **

_**6**_

**Elders: **

_**1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Windclan<strong>

**Leader: _1_**

**Deputy: _1_**

**Med cat: _1_**

**Warriors: **

**Swiftbreeze - **Black she-cat with white chest, paws, ears and tail. dark orange eyes

**Willowfrost - **Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Greyfoot_ - _**light gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes

**Wolfstep**

**_7_**

**Apprentices: **

**Queens: **

**Sparrowflight** - Brown-gray she-cat with green eyes and a short tail

_**3**_

**Kits: **

**Ashkit -** long-haired gray tom with green eyes

**Shrewkit - **small brown-gray tom with a cream underbelly and ears and amber eyes.

_**3**_

**Elders: _2_**

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan<strong>

**Leader: Otterstar - blue-gray tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye**

**Deputy: Frostflame - **White she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes

**Med cat: **

**_1 (_Apprentice: ****Duckpaw** - yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**)**

**Warriors: **

**Softbreeze - **soft-furred calico she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Shadewing - **black tom with white paws and tail tip, ice blue eyes

**Nightclaw - **Black tom with white chest spot and ice blue eyes

**Reedclaw -** Black tom with amber eyes

**Petalstream - **Yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Splashpaw - **Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Mistpaw - **Very pale blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Leafpaw -** Dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and forest green eyes

**Dewpaw - **Blue grey tom with light green eyes

_**1**_

**Queens: **_**2**_

**Kits: **_**5**_

**Elders: **

**Skyfeather - **orange, black, and white calico with forest green eyes

_**1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Other:**


End file.
